<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>я и моя сраная кошка by simbay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176780">я и моя сраная кошка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay'>simbay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин распахнул дверь. В следующую секунду он пожалел о том, что вообще это сделал — видеть пластиковую улыбчивую морду перед собой не было никакого желания — а потому постарался поскорее ее захлопнуть. К сожалению, только «постарался» — чужая рука с легкостью остановила его жалкие попытки, а затем в проеме появилась голова с ярким диодом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>я и моя сраная кошка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>????????<br/>мне нравятся шутки про гэвина и котов, вотттт</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин распахнул дверь.<br/>В следующую секунду он пожалел о том, что вообще это сделал — видеть пластиковую улыбчивую морду перед собой не было никакого желания — а потому постарался поскорее ее захлопнуть. К сожалению, только «постарался» — чужая рука с легкостью остановила его жалкие попытки, а затем в проеме появилась голова с ярким диодом.<br/>Только этого дерьма мне тут не хватало, подумалось Гэвину, и он постарался пропихнуть любопытную морду обратно, туда, откуда она и пришла. Но что стоят попытки одного человека против андроида? Все равно что пытаться вылакать кружкой целый океан. Фатализм не был свойственен Гэвину, но за последние месяцы он всякого насмотрелся с этими вшивыми андроидами, так что хватило. Революция, мать его.<br/>— Детектив Рид.<br/>О нет, он еще и заговорил!<br/>— Съеби нахуй с моего порога! — рявкнул Гэвин, моля богов, какие услышат, вызвать этого уебка обратно в офис. — Я тебя не звал! Че приперся?!<br/>— Детектив Рид.<br/>— Я знаю, как меня зовут! Съеби!<br/>— Сэр.<br/>— Госпожи боже, как же ты меня...<br/>— <em>Гэвин</em>.<br/>Если бы механический голос Коннора мог издавать эмоции — а он определенно мог, как заметили все в участке за последние несколько месяцев, чему сам Гэвин не придал особого внимания, полагая, что голосовые модули барахлят — то сейчас он определенно выражал нарочито театральную усталость. Диод мигнул желтым, и Гэвин прекратил свои попытки вытолкнуть чужую голову и отошел.<br/>Делать это с гипсом было проблематично, поэтому он скорее «прыгал».<br/>Видя, что Коннор не собирается никуда уходить — и оценивающе смотрит на него — Гэвин поднял руки в жесте, демонстрируя, что сдается. Может этому еблану станет его жалко, пострадавшего в недавней перестрелке, и он съебет в закат. Но Коннор продолжал стоять в дверях. Молчание затянулось...<br/>— Еб твою мать, — проведя ладонью по лицу, Гэвин с силой оттянул кожу вниз. — Ладно. Ла-а-адно. Ты не уйдешь, да?<br/>— Это будет неразумным в данной ситуации.<br/>— В какой еще ситуации.<br/>— Детектив Рид, — повторил Коннор в своей обычной безэмоциональной манере, но затем его взгляд приобрел странную осмысленность... которая очень не понравилась Гэвину. Так, блять. — Полагаю, Вам известно о том, что до Вашего отстранения от работы коллектив договорился отметить одну знаменательную дату путем...<br/>Все эти своеобразные выражения определенно точно делали его еще менее похожим на человека, и Гэвин уже хотел было пошутить про это, как вдруг лицо Коннора приобрело еще более задумчивый вид. Он потер пальцем подбородок и, словно не решаясь выражаться в столь нетипичной для него манере, проговорил:<br/>— Как говорит Хэнк, они решили нажраться. Как свиньи.<br/>— Ага. Я помню.<br/>Значит, теперь просто «Хэнк», да?<br/>Если Гэвина не подводила память, это должно было произойти то ли сегодня, то ли завтра.<br/>Два и два он уже сложил, но ему было интересно послушать Коннора дальше, потому что, видит бог, не было ничего смешнее машины, не способной сразу же проговорить все факты. Пусть помучается. Гэвин хмыкнул, когда Коннор покривил ртом еще раз.<br/>— Как Вы знаете, в мой функционал не входит принятие алкоголя. А затем Хэнк... детектив Андерсон сказал фразу, которая больше подошла бы Вам, детектив Рид.<br/>— Ну-ка.<br/>— «Своей постной рожей испортишь всем настроение».<br/>Ну ладно, ладно. Сымитировать Хэнка у железяки вышло отменно.<br/>Ситуация доходила до абсурда, и Гэвин скосил взгляд вниз, на подозрительную коробку в руке у Коннора. С одной стороны, это могло быть что-то абсолютно нейтральное, с другой, сто процентов титановый говнюк решил подлизаться к нему и притащил что-то с пьянки. Сама эта идея нравилась Гэвину достаточно, чтобы не послать Коннора нахуй еще раз после всех объяснений.<br/>Он щелкнул пальцами.<br/>— То есть ты приперся потому, что тебе стало меня жалко? — у Гэвина на лице выросла непозволительно широкая ухмылка, стоило Коннору немедленно кивнуть. — Господи боже. Ахуенно. Меня жалеет ебучий манекен, но не собственные коллеги.<br/>Несколько секунд в его голове происходили сложные подсчеты и размышления, и затем Гэвин дернул ручку на себя и окончательно распахнул дверь, пропуская Коннора внутрь. Тот сам, кажется, не ожидал такого поворота и несколько секунд тупо смотрел на него с явным подозрением во взгляде, пока диод на виске мигал желтым.<br/>— Жрачку притащил, да?<br/>— Возможно это сделает наши отношения менее напряженными, — на лице Коннора промелькнула улыбка. — Хотя в Вашем состоянии стоило выбрать что-то более здоровое. А еще Вы перестанете называть меня в голове именно так, как наверняка называете.<br/>— Ты, блять, детектив, а не экстрасенс! Или чтение мыслей в девиацию тоже входит?<br/>Коннора можно было потерпеть.<br/>Гэвин мог сколько угодно изливать невидимому собеседнику (то есть собственной сраной кошке) то, как он сильно не любит этого говнюка, но, на самом деле, ему было скорее плевать. Да, стальная рожа бесила, но после всего произошедшего Гэвин продолжал не любить его скорее из вредности и привычки. Образ правильного мальчика выводил его из себя. В целом Коннор все еще был назойливым и слишком вежливым куском говна, который мельтешил тут и там, но с другой он навалял Гэвину потому, что сам захотел, а не потому что какой-нибудь мудозвон из Киберлайфа написал в его коде так сделать. А еще он нахамил ему. Господи, блять! Кто бы мог подумать. Кто это вообще завел в код, Камски? Гэвин бы не удивился.<br/>Коннор мыслил, а вот кого-то, кто настолько тянет на звание человека, злиться за бытие андроидом было сложновато.<br/>В целом он напоминал Гэвину его кузена, который казался весь из себя пай-мальчиком и заучкой, а потом на третьем курсе в университете закатил вечеринку и нанял ворох проституток. Вот только вместо шлюх у Коннора была армия андроидов. Разные сорта шумных сборищ, ага.<br/>На кухне было тесновато, и Гэвин затупил у чайника, осознав, что Коннор ничего не пьет. Тот же поставил свою подозрительную коробку на стол.<br/>— Обойдешься без напитка, — цыкнул Гэвин, наливая кипяток себе в кружку. — Не потому, что ты меня бесишь, хотя это тоже ничего такой повод.<br/>— Пропускаете в квартиру и сразу чай? — Коннор издал звук, похожий на смешок. — Очень мило с Вашей стороны.<br/>— Ну блять! Ты все же приперся, в отличие от этих алкоголиков, еще и жрать притащил. Что это, торт?<br/>От торта Гэвин бы сейчас не отказался... Особенно какого-нибудь с помадкой...<br/>За мыслями он едва не перелил кипятка в кружку, но чужая рука резко остановила его. Гэвин и Коннор уставились друг другу в глаза, и, неловко дернув плечом, первый буркнул:<br/>— Ага.<br/>— Не за что, детектив Рид.<br/>Повисла неловкая пауза. Где-то на фоне замяукала Стэйси, после чего стрелой прибежала на шум в кухне. Коннор не удостоился от нее даже крохой внимания, зато наглая кошачья жопа моментально почувствовала, что хозяин в хорошем настроении, а потому запрыгнула к Гэвину на колени.<br/>Тот сюсюкаться с кошкой не любил, но...<br/>Любил.<br/>— Вы и правда любите кошек, — вскинув бровь, проговорил Коннор.<br/>Значит в офисе есть какое-то наглое трепло, которому прилетит по шее. Если это не Хэнк.<br/>— Кто в наше время не любит кошек?<br/>— Мне вот нравятся собаки.<br/>Их взгляды пересеклись, и Гэвин угрожающе потряс пальцем.<br/>— Это тебя Хэнк натаскал, да? Он и его сраный пес.<br/>— Нет, это было заложено в меня еще в Киберлайфе, — передразнил его тон Коннор и подразнил кошку рукой. Стэйси смотрела на это с таким видом, словно перед ней происходит чудо, но пару раз палец поймать попыталась. — Кошки мне тоже нравятся, но не так сильно, как собаки.<br/>— Тут, блять, кошачье царство. Собаколюбам просьба пройти нахуй.<br/>Но раз уж просто нравились чуть меньше, то можно было и не выгонять. Гэвин хмыкнул, когда у него на коленях заерзали, и потрепал чью-то наглую ушастую голову, после чего приподнял под лапы. То, как беспомощно выглядела кошка в такие моменты, его всегда забавляло.<br/>— Да, Стэйси, мохнатая жопа. Моя радость, моя сладо... — кошачья лапа уперлась ему в нос, и Гэвин поморщился. — Сейчас кто-то пинок получит, мерзкая кошатина.<br/>В ответ раздалось мяуканье.<br/>— Стэйси? Необычный выбор имени для кошки.<br/>Коннор лишь склонил голову набок, когда Гэвин загоготал.<br/>— А то. Назвал ее в честь своей бывшей.<br/>— Это нездоровый механизм преодоления, детектив Рид.<br/>— Ой, блять, не умничай. Просто она такая же тупая, как и бывшая.<br/>Гэвин подхватил кошку поудобнее и закинул на плечо. Он многозначительно взглянул на Коннора.<br/>— Вела себя так же, как и эта мерзкая кошатина.<br/>— Детектив Рид, Вы любите эту кошку?<br/>— Че?.. — на мгновение Гэвин застопорился. — Тупой вопрос. Очевидно.<br/>— Но Вы постоянно ее ругаете и говорите про нее гадости, — когда по лицу Коннора поползла ехидная ухмылочка, Гэвин ощутил, как от собственного начала отливать краска. — Значит ли это, что ко мне Вы тоже испытываете теплые чувства, просто выражаете их столь необычным способом?<br/>— Я тебя сейчас в окно выкину, уродец, будешь мне так шутить.<br/>Что там Гэвин думал пару минут назад о том, что не так уж его Коннор и раздражает? Вранье! Говнюк стал еще невыносимей после девиации, раньше его можно было просто послать нахуй и получить ноль реакции, теперь же уеба наловчился острить и мог такого сказануть в ответ, что за голову схватишься.<br/>Хэнк его явно при себе держал лишь для того, чтобы бесить Гэвина. Точно-точно!<br/>Словно чувствуя, насколько он близок к тому, чтобы швырнуть кружку с чаем, Коннор потянулся к коробке и стянул крышку. Увиденное удивило Гэвина еще больше. Он, конечно, ожидал, что Коннор как-нибудь очевидно неправильно воспримет информацию о любви к кошкам, но чтобы настолько...<br/>На него смотрели эклеры с котами. Пончики с кошачьими мордочками.<br/>Срань господня.<br/>— Что это за хуйня?<br/>— Вам не нравится? — Коннор недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Мне показалось, что обычные сладости, стащенные с вечеринки Вам не особо понравятся. Но эти сделаны в соответствии с Вашими вкусами...<br/>— Ты думаешь, что я настолько повернут на кошках?<br/>Коннор взглянул на него без улыбки, и Гэвину это не понравилось.<br/>— Я видел Вашу заставку на компьютере, детектив Рид.<br/>— Ой, да подумаешь!..<br/>— Никто, кто не любит кошек так сильно, такое не поставит.<br/>— Это все распространенная дебилами из другого отдела ложь! Провокация ебучая! Стереотипы! У меня просто есть одна сраная кошка! И заставка с ней! Все! Я не угораю по кошкам так сильно, что за идиотизм... — Гэвин скосил взгляд вниз и облизнулся. Черт. Выглядело не только вкусно, но и довольно мило. — Ну хуле ты на меня так вылупился!<br/>— Сэр.<br/>Это поставило точку в этом до пизды неловком разговоре, и Гэвин скривил лицо. Чья-то дебильная шутка обернулась тем, что теперь все были уверены в его необъемной любви к кошачьим. Да, они ему нравились, но это переходило все границы. А жрачка, притащенная Коннором, просто выглядела аппетитно, так что будь там даже собаки, он бы все равно не сказал бы и слова.<br/>Гэвин тяжко, словно на него свалился весь позор мира, вздохнул и потянулся к пончику:<br/>— Только, блять, без шуточек своих.<br/>В ответ Коннор лишь хмыкнул. С такой ехидной улыбкой, что удавиться хотелось.<br/>— Че...Ты че хмыкаешь?! Эй!<br/>Коннор уже беззастенчиво посмеивался.<br/>В общем и целом, вечер прошел ровно. Если учесть, что где-то коллеги заливали радость бесплатным алкоголем, а у Гэвина была переломана нога, а единственной его компанией было сраное ведро с гайками. И кошка. Но они говорили — о разном, в основном глупо переругивались и перемывали косточки другим коллегам, затем Коннор с энтузиазмом описывал Сумо и то, какой тот во всех смыслах восхитительный пес, а затем учился гладить кота.<br/>Поменял ли Гэвин свое мнение о Конноре после этого вечерка? Естественно нет.<br/>Но в следующий раз гавкать на него он не будет... <em>вероятно</em>. Стоило бы подумать. Ежедневная ругань в столовой у кофейного автомата стала практически традицией, без которой день шел наперекосяк.<br/>Когда за окном окончательно стемнело, Гэвин приканчивал третью кружку апельсинового сока — алкоголь ему пока не разрешали, а получить по шее от врача как-то не хотелось — после чего потянулся к окну. На пачку дешевого табака Коннор взглянул с явным недоумение во взгляде.<br/>— Вы курите?<br/>— Так, балуюсь, когда плохое настроение, — беззлобно огрызнулся Гэвин и хмыкнул. — А где нотация, что это вредно и так далее?<br/>— За мое время сотрудничества с Хэнком я понял, что вам всем бесполезно что-либо говорить, — беззаботно проговорил андроид и откинулся на стуле назад. Стэйси на его коленях требовательно замяукала. — Чем больше Вы курите, тем быстрее освободится Ваше место в департаменте.<br/>Ах ты скотина мерзкая, подумалось Гэвину. Но хорош, хорош, ладно.<br/>Затянувшись, он стряхнул пепел в блюдечко.<br/>Они помолчали.<br/>— Итак...<br/>— Ты, заходи, если что, — вдруг выпалил Гэвин.<br/>Он потер затылок и вздохнул.<br/>— Хер с тобой, — чуть помедлив, проговорил он. — Если притащишь эту хуйню завтра, то... ну... понял. Но не без нее, окей! А то че люди подумают-то...<br/>Прочесть что-то по пластиковому еблету было довольно проблематично, но Гэвину показалось, что говнюк Коннор ухмыляется. Вот же урод. Хотелось съездить чем-то тяжелым ему по роже, но как-то странно все, что можно было швырнуть, исчезло со стола. Даже кружка. В голову начали закрадываться подозрения...<br/>Впрочем, за кошачьи эклеры можно было и дьяволу душу продать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>